


Fake it until you make it

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: Tony lies to a reporter to keep from having to turn down her advances, again. He claims to have a boyfriend and now she wants an interview with said boyfriend that he most certainly doesn’t have. Who is gonna hell him out?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stumbled out of the elevator, looking out of breath, he started with Steve. “This crazy reporter is coming up and she wants to interview me and my boyfriend. That I don’t have. That I lied about because she keeps trying to sleep with me...” Tony said quickly. “I need help.” He whined up at the super soldier

Steve blinked as he took in the word vomit. "Ok sorry, but no. I'm with someone already.  


Tony grunted turning quickly to Clint. “Whatdaya say bird brain?” He asked, throwing a charming smile over at the assassin.

Pretty sure Nat would kill me" he snorted

Tony pouted, turning finally to Bruce “Ohhh Brucie-bearrrr”

“Nope, nuh uh. Not after the Thai fiasco."

“Sir, she’s entering the tower through the bottom level front doors. ETA 5min” Came Jarvis’ voice. Tony groaned loudly, doing exactly what he did NOT want to do. He walked calmly over and sat on the arm of the chair where Peter had been sitting, pretending to read a comic book and ignoring them.

  
“Hey, Pete, will YOU help me out?”He asked, giving him a sad look.

Peter looked up, groaning softly. "Really? The puppy eyes mark 2?" He almost whined.

“Come on Peter, help your favorite genius out?” He asked, throwing him a wink.

Peter flushed, pursing his lips. "Fiiiiiiiine."

“Thank you!” Tony groaned, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter sputtered out a laugh, swatting at his hands.

Tony heard the elevator open, without even pausing, he moved his hand to cup Peter's cheek and rub with his thumb. “You sure you’re okay with an interview sweetheart? I know you’re a private person.”

Peter didnt have to fake the nervous smile he gave Tony. "I'm okay for a bit"

Tony gave him a smile. “Okay, just let me know when it gets too much.” He said with a nod, moving his hand from Peter’s cheek. “Oh, hello Ms. Jean” Tony said, giving her a smile.

She eyed him up and down like a piece of meat and Tony had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Mr. Stark.” She greeted. “And you are?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Peter." Peter's small smile fell, flushing a bit as he slipped his hand into Tony's.

Tony automatically squeezed Peter’s hand, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach, he was too old for that crap. Tony cleared his throat. “This is Peter, my boyfriend.” He said proudly, like he’d won the super bowl.

“What are you? Twelve?” She asked haughtily, nose in the air

“What are you, 80?" He snarked back, lips trying to twist into a pout. "I'm 20, thank you."

Tony squeezed tighter on Peter’s hand, not to reprimand him but to keep himself from laughing, his eyes were shining with laughter when he glanced at Peter, catching his eye.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I don’t think an interview is necessary ” She grumbled, nose still in the air.

"That's fine. Tony doesnt have time to herd the dinosaur back into her cage." Peter shrugged, turning to Tony. "Can we have sushi for dinner tonight, babe?"

She huffed again, turning on her heel and exiting.

“You can have whatever you want.” Tony said, unable to hold the laugh in any longer, knowing she heard it before the doors closed

"Oh good, because Chinese food sounds good too." Peter grinned crookedly.

Tony laughed more. “Jesus kid, I could kiss you!” He exclaimed, ruffling Peter’s hair again. “Jarvis, order Peter whatever he asks for for dinne.r” he said to his AI. “Thanks again Pete, I’ve got work to do, I’ll be in the lab.” He said, laughing more as he reached the elevators.

Peter gave him a shy grin, one eye closing at the hair ruffling. "Thanks, Tony."

* * *

The next time he pretended that Peter was his boyfriend was not his plan or his fault, thank you very much.

Peter was being shamelessly flirted with at a gala he was hosting, and to the younger man’s defense, he looked gorgeous in a suit. Tony couldn’t tell if Peter was really into it, so being the helpful person he was, he caught Peter’s eye and raised a questioning eyebrow which translated into, “To rescue or not to rescue.” in Tony-eyebrow-speak.

Peter gave the man in front of him a tiny smile before he looked around, trying to find an escape route. His eyes locked on Tony's and he smiled before pouting and nodded, trying to plead for a rescue.

Tony snorted out a small laugh before downing the rest of his scotch and placing his glass down. He walked up and slid his arm easily around Peter’s shoulders. “Hey, there you are babe, I thought I had lost you.” He said sweetly, turning to look at the, clearly handsome, man in front of him “Whose your friend?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

Peter turned his head, beaming at Tony and rocking up to kiss his cheek. "This is Troy. He apparently works for you?"

“Hmm. I don’t recall” Tony said nonchalantly with a shrug, kissing the top of Peter’s head. “Ready to go?” He said.

"Mmm, yes please." Peter tucker himself closer. "Bye troy!" He called.

Tony smirked at the look on Troy’s face as they brushed by. Tony leaned in close to whisper in Peter’s ear “One dance before we leave?” He murmured, breath fanning over Peter’s ear.

Peter shivered, thinking for only a moment before he nodded. "I dont know how to dance." he admitted.

Tony gave him a soft smile, “That’s okay.” He assured him, removing his arm from around Peter and offering his hand dramatically with a slight bow.

Peter smiled shyly, taking the hand. "I trust you."

Tony led him to the dance floor, moving Peter’s hand to his shoulder and taking the other in his own before placing his other hand on Peter’s waist.

“You’re Spider-Man.” He murmured. “Use some of those skills, and just follow where my feet go.” He said softly, giving Peter a reassuring smile, the younger man looked nervous.

"I-I-I... dont think you want me to web us to the floor" he squeaked, his hands clutching at Tony

Tony chuckled “I meant the agility” he said

"Oh" he flushed, ducking his head a bit, slowly following Tony's pace

Tony smiled a soft smile at Peter fondly, that was when they heard the click of the camera. Shit. Tony let his eyes search the room until they fell on the source of the click, and sure enough it was aimed at them. Tony sighed, “Sorry Pete.” He murmured.

Peter cocked his head to the side, flushing as he realized why Tony was apologizing. "I knew it would happen." He shrugged.

"They're going to think we're actually together, it'll be in the news." He said quietly. "It'll help me keep the vultures away, but it'll stop you from actually having dates." He warned. "You CAN say no to this one." he assured Peter, making sure the younger man knew he wouldn't be mad if he did say no.

Peter's smile softened. "I'm not saying No." He murmured.

Tony grinned, "Then lets give them a show." He said with a smirk, leaning in and just brushing his lips against Peter's lightly before pulling back. They heard another camera click.

Peter sucked in a breath, his eyes widening. He grinned crookedly.

Tony winked at him “Front page material.” he said with a laugh, spinning Peter and pulling him closer than before

Peter grinned wider, leaning up to kiss Tony's cheek

The song ended and Tony released him, bowing slightly. “Ready to get out of here? I’m sure you’re hungry.” He asked as he straightened up and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders

"God yes" he moaned. His feet hurt and he ached.

Tony cleared his throat, that was a sound he wanted to hear more of. Too bad this relationship was pretend. Tony laughed inwardly, the only part that was ‘pretend’ was Tony pretending the feelings weren’t real.

The billionaire led Peter out of the gala and to his awaiting limo, letting Peter enter first. Once the doors were closed Tony automatically loosened his tie “What do you want? Anything is fine.”

Peter licked his lips as he looked around the limo. "Um.... pizza? "

“Sure thing kid.” He said, letting his head fall back.

Peter shifted, watching Tony. His stomach felt like it was in knots again, chest tight as he stared.

Tony felt the eyes on him, he raised his head to look at Peter. “Everything Okay Pete?” He asked curiously.

Peter flushed darkly. "I'm fine." He stumbled over his words.

"You sure?" he asked with a chuckle

Peter shrugged "First thing that came to mind."

Tony raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Alright." He said slowly as they pulled up at the pizza place. "Are we eating here or going back to the tower?"

"Mmmm, tower?" He asked, flushing darkly as he realized he had drifted off into lala land while Tony was talking. To be fair, Tony looked REALLY GOOD in a suit. "I'd hate to get pizza sauce all over my suit."

Tony laughed "Alright, c'mon lets go order." he said, getting out of the limo.

Peter stepped out after him, the gaze he had on Tony's ass making him stumble with a squeak when he tripped over the curb.

Tony caught him instantly, wrapping his arms around the younger man securely. "Woah, you sure you're okay?"

Peter looked up, his eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise. "Close call." He breathed.

Tony helped him up and released him, letting his hand fall to hold Peter's. "Gotta make it look good." He explained with a shrug.

Peter gave him shy smile, curling his fingers around Tony's . "Don't lie, it's to keep me from busting my face."

"Pretty much." Tony said, not missing a beat, leading his 'boyfriend' into the pizza parlor.

“I dont think my suit would prefer blood over sauce." He mused, absently leaning against Tony.

Tony leaned to place a kiss on the top of Peter’s head. “I’ll protect you. I’m Iron Man.” He smirked with a chuckle.

Peter just grinned. "Does that work on other people?" He teased.

Tony snorted out a laugh. “You’d be surprised.” He grinned.

"Well I'm Spiderman, what does that mean?"

“That you can’t use that to impress a date, Mr. Secret Identity.” He teased.

"Does it impress you?"

Tony pretended to think a moment before leaning to whisper in his ear. “You always impress me, Spidey” he assured his ‘date’.

Peter flushed darkly, a tiny smile on his face

Tony grinned at his reaction, moving to the counter to order, Peter in tow. “Get whatever you want.” He encouraged.

He licked his lips, tilting his head. "All meatzza, extra sausage and cheese please" he smiled. "Also one of those ice creams please."

Tony chuckled, adding a sausage pizza to the order before paying. Tony led Peter to sit at one of the tables in the corner to wait

Peter sat close, smiling widely up at Tony.

Tony kept his arm around Peter, letting his fingers draw patterns on Peter’s suit jacket.

Peter grinned, standing long enough to get his ice cream before sitting down, humming happily as he started in on the cone.

Tony licked his lips, trying his damndest not to watch Peter, his resolve was failing, watching Peter’s tongue dart out to taste the cold treat.

Peter let out a happy hum, his eyes falling half closed as he zoned out, focusing on eating his ice cream .

Tony bit his lip, shifting a little and tapping his fingers on the table, urging the pizza to just appear.

Peter groaned, pouting at his cone before digging the ice cream out of the bottom with his tongue. It wasn't until he was done that he looked up, blinking at Tony, ice cream caught in the corner of his mouth. "You okay Tony?"

Tony cleared his throat “Just fine, you’ve got...” he said trailing off, taking his thumb to wipe the side of Peter’s mouth before popping it into his own mouth to suck it off.

Peter watched him, his mouth falling open a bit, stomach twisting

Tony eyed Peter up and down, before taking his thumb out of his mouth. Before he could talk their name was called, the pizza was ready.

Peter shook himself out of his daze, flushing darkly as he hunched a bit to hide.

Tony blinked, smiling at Peter’s shyness “C’mon let’s get our pizza, Gorgeous.” He said, causing some onlookers to “aww” and snap pictures of the two together

Peter gave him a tiny smile, shuffling behind him, his cheeks still dark

Tony reached his hand back, offering it to Peter as he grabbed the pizzas with the other hand, turning to leave the parlor.

Peter clutched at Tony's hand, peeking over his shoulder.

Tony tugged Peter against his side, and wrapping his arm around the younger man when they made it out the door. “You okay Pete?” He murmured.

Peter gave him a tiny smile "I'm perfect."

Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head, gaining more pictures and coos from the street. Handing the pizza to Happy and crawled into the car after Peter.

Peter flopped onto one bench seat, flailing backwards. Tony chuckled “Worn out?”

"I hurt." He whined, arching into a stretch, and moaning as his back popped .

Tony frowned “Why are you hurting?”

"I'm clumsy, and fell down the stairs at the party before I got dressed." He shrugged, flushed.

Tony frowned more. “You fell....down the stairs..,” he asked slowly.

Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm a walking disaster okay."

Tony chuckled. “It’s okay, you’re a very cute disaster” He tried.

Peter flushed darkly, peeking out. "You do?" He squeaked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I do what?”

"You think that?"

Tony snorted out a laugh “Oh, kid, you’re adorable.” He said, ruffling Peter’s hair as the car stopped. Tony exited, effectively ending the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was still flushed, yanking on his tie as they stepped into the elevator.

“Hey hey, save the stripping for after dinner, darling,” He said, drawling out ‘darling’ playfully.

Peter grinned. "Yes, dear."

Tony laughed as they made it up to his floor, he didn’t feel like dealing with anyone else, just peter. “C’mon we can lay in bed and watch a movie” He offered.

"Sounds amazing" he groaned, walking in and setting his jacket and tie in a chair.

“There are pajama pants in that drawer “ He offered, point at the one he was referring to as he sat the food on the bed, going to strip himself.

"Fuck yes! I hate suits" he laughed, grabbing a smaller pair of pants before stealing one of Tony's tees and stripping.

“I said you could have pants, but of course help yourself to my shirts too,” He said, rolling his eyes in amusement before grabbing him a pair and heading to the bathroom.

"I like them" he whined playfully, tugging the shirt over his head. It was baggy on Tony, so it was even bigger on Peter.

Tony had to take a deep breath so he didn’t kiss Peter senseless, he looked absolutely perfect in his shirt. Tony just shook his head fondly, going to change. He changed quickly, exiting in pajamas and a muscle shirt. “That feels better” he sighed happily.

Peter's eyes locked onto Tony's arms, causing him to flush as he looked away. "Mmmm, sausage time" he whispered before clapping his hands over his face with a groan. "I mean the pizza" he whined.

Tony laughed, shaking his head “Sausage sounds good” he joked, plopping down on his side of the bed, tossing the remote to peter “Pick whatever. “

Peter rummaged through the movies, unblinking as he clicked next and next and next before settling on a cheesy comedy.

Tony took a bite of his pizza moaning happily, watching whatever Peter has picked. Peter's eyes locked onto him, his eyes darkening as he managed to pull them away.

Tony licked his lips when he finished his pizza, laughing at the tv, feeling Peter’s eyes on him but ignoring it.

Peter kept watching Tony, a small smile on his face as he ate.

Tony Finished his food and grabbed the garbage from the bed and threw it away before he came back and crawled under the covers, snuggling down.

Peter flushed, shifting in place, unsure if he should leave even though he really didn't want too.

"You can stay if you want, the bed is plenty big." He offered with a yawn. "Call your aunt.: he added.

Peter gave a small, shy smile, quickly calling Aunt May before he curled up under the blanket.

"Good night, kid." He mumbled with another yawn. "Thanks again."

Peter smiled. "Never a problem, Tony" he whispered, ridiculously relaxed and comfortable.

Tony was starting to doze "J, lights please." he mumbled, to which the AI cut the lights to the room, leaving them in complete darkness.

Peter curled into a ball as he usually did start out at night, though, he quickly turned into a starfish.

Tony fell asleep easily as soon as the lights were out, sleeping soundly. Peter drifted off, quickly unfurling so he was all but laying across Tony.

Tony woke up the next morning and tried to stretch, groaning because he couldn't move much, Peter had found his way to Tony's side of the bed.

Peter grumbled, his brow furrowing as he tried to bury himself in Tony's side.

Tony sighed, giving up and wrapping his arms, as best he could, around peter and dozing back off.

Peter woke a couple of hours later, looking around blearily.

Tony's eyes opened with another groan at feeling Peter move, holding the younger man tighter "Too early." he mumbled, still asleep.

Peter blinked. "Tony" he murmured

“Hmm?” He asked, annoyance coming through.

"Morning." He yawned.

“No.” Was all Tony said burying his face in his pillow. Peter let out a soft giggle, his eyes crinkling.

It’s like Tony finally realized where he was and what he was doing, he sat up abruptly, letting Peter go so the younger man could move. “Sorry,” he said, yawning and stretching.

Peter squeaked, giggling sleepily as he flopped over, yawning widely.

“I need coffee.” Tony groaned moving to get out of bed. “J, coffee please,” He said stifling another yawn as he heard the coffee pot turn on.

Peter shoved his face into Tony's pillow with a moan, not wanting to get up.

“You don’t have to get up, but I’m drinking this cup of coffee then I’m getting breakfast.” He said ‘breakfast’ in a sing-song voice.

"Hnnn, food" Peter whined, flopping over to go into a full-body stretch, arching a bit with a groan. "All the food."

Tony’s eyes tracked Peter's movements before he made himself not look. “I’ll buy it if you get up” He offered.

"Mmmmmkay" Peter stumbled out of bed, hair sticking up and the now tugged larger shirt hanging off his shoulder as he yawned.

Tony let his eyes scan Peter from head to toe, fuck he looked gorgeous in the morning. “If you need a shower, the bathroom is through there.” He said finally, nodding his head towards the door he mentioned, taking a long sip of coffee.

Peter smiled, nodding as he slowly made his way toward the bathroom, yanking the shirt off as he went.

Tony watched him until he disappeared and closed the door before letting his head fall to the counter. “I’m going to hell” He murmured to himself, this kid was in his twenties and Tony had already hit forty, what could Peter actually want with him for real? Nothing, that’s what. At least he had this fake relationship with Peter, maybe he could show him what someone you date is supposed to act like because Peter just sees the good in everyone, and sometimes that’s not a good thing. 

Peter quickly cleaned up, though he just put the same clothes back on before heading back out of the shower, smiling widely.

Tony had finished his coffee and poured another cup, sipping it slower than the first. “Feel better?” He said with a smile.

"Much" he groaned, stretching before he got a small cup of coffee. "Slept better than usual."

“That’s good,” Tony said, getting to his feet, stretching and popping his back. “I’m going to take one, I’ll have Jarvis send up some clothes that actually fit you” He finished with a laugh, gathering his own clothes and making a mental note to keep peter some clothes here.

Peter pouted. "Awww, I like these"

Tony laughed “you can have them back when we get back” he promised before closing the door.

Peter smiled widely, jumping when Jarvis asked him to get the package now coming up the elevator. He grabbed it, tugging the jeans and T-shirt on.

Tony showered quickly, exiting the bathroom looking perfectly dressed and professional, even in jeans and a T-shirt, with his hair gelled and spiked up as usual. “Ready?”

Peter nodded, smiling crookedly at Tony as he tugged on his shoes.

Tony called the elevator and let Peter on first, pressing the ground floor. Once they reached the bottom floor he held his hand for Peter before the doors opened.

Peter slipped his hand into Tony's, kissing his cheek right as the doors opened.

Tony couldn’t help but smile, tugging Peter through the waiting press that usually was in front of the tower.

Peter smiled innocently at the reporters, hand tightly curled around Tony as they walked.

Once they reached the car, Tony allowing peter in first, tony took a deep breath “Vultures” he said with a laugh.

"They're kinda a lot" he laughed, his eyes wide. "One looked like she was going to drag me away.”

Tony raised an eyebrow “I’d like to see her try.”

Peter flushed, giving Tony a shy smile.

Tony chuckled "What do you want for breakfast?

"Waffles?" He asked, head tilted as he licked his lips. "Mmmm, with fudge topping. "

Tony smirked “Anything you want, darling,” He said teasingly.

Peter smiled shyly, blushing softly as he unconsciously pressed closer.

Tony decided on IHOP, taking Peter’s hand again when they got there, leading him inside before placing his arm around Peter’s shoulders while they waited for a table.

Peter looked around excitedly, his hand idly twisting Tony's shirt hem in his fingers.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Peter beamed up at him. "I'm awesome."

Tony chuckled, kissing Peter’s temple with a smile as their name was called and they were seated in the booth.

Peter fiddled with his straw wrapper, tilted head peering over the menu, even as his feet unconsciously tangled with Tony’s.

“Get whatever you want” he reminded Peter without even looking, moving his feet to accommodate Peter’s that were now on his side of the table.

Peter nodded, quickly settling on the triple chocolate waffle and bacon.

The waitress came by and Tony flashed her a bright grin to which she blushed. He told her his order and she wrote it down before turning to Peter and asking what he wanted.

"Triple chocolate waffle with fudge topping instead of the syrup please, two orders of bacon and an order of white toast please" Peter beamed up at her.

Tony chuckled and the waitress smiled, repeating their orders back before leaving their table. “Hungry?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like bacon" he pouted.

Tony shrugged “I like a man who can eat,” he said with a wink.

Peter smiled widely. "I eat a lot. Always did have a big mouth"

Tony snorted out a laugh and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

"Yup," Peter shrugged, tilting his head the other way.

Tony nodded, amused. The waitress finally returned with their food. “This looks delicious! Thank you!” Tony said with another bright smile, causing the waitress to blush again before leaving.

Peter snickered, shoving an entire strip of bacon into his mouth.

Tony finished his food and coffee. Paying the check. “Anywhere you want or need to go before we go home?” Tony asked absently.

"Hmmm," he sucked the last of the fudge off his fork. "I don't know really."

Tony groaned inwardly at the sight, this kid was gonna kill him. “Anywhere you want.” He said in a sing-song voice.

His eyes lit up. "F.Y.E?"

Tony frowned and raised an eyebrow “English?” He requested.

"It's a movie, game, and general nerd store called fye. Short for your entertainment."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes “Sure kid” He agreed, standing up.

"Don't laugh at meeee" he whined playfully.

Tony reached and pulled Peter to his feet and against his chest. “I’m not laughing at you sweetheart.” He promised with a smirk.


End file.
